


OtaYuri Smut Drabbles

by Yuriplisexy



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Choking, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dry Humping, Humilation, Kinks, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vanilla, Voyeurism, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, cross dressing, otayuri - Freeform, safe word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriplisexy/pseuds/Yuriplisexy
Summary: Shameless Smut, no. I have no regrets.Expect no plot because that's just me.





	1. Chapter 1

Incoherent, mufffled curses left the heaving Russian. His hands tied behind his back, a pretty little gag in his mouth. 

He looked absolutely delectable. 

His cock was leaking right onto the carpet beneath him. 

Oh, but he enjoyed all of this. Yuri Plisetsky, who knew he would be such a little kinky kitten? His lover, Otabek, stood towering over him, just to make him feel even more singled out. 

"B-Bek-!"  
Slap.  
A rough hand glides right across his cheek, the blond wanted to shout how much he loved it.  
He loved being forced to submit to someone else, to be held down and be used until he passed out.

He felt the gag slowly coming off, teary eyes meeting stern, brown ones. "I'm going to put my cock into your pretty little mouth of yours. Understand?" Otabek has whispered oh so sweetly into his ear, goosebumps eliciting on the hair and on his neck. 

"F-fuck yes..! Have your way with me.. P-Please! I'm all yours! Have your way with me!" Yuri's sentence was cut short when he could feel Otabek's cock in his mouth, thrusting it right down his throat and making his green eyes roll back into his skull. 

"Do you- ah- enjoy -fuck- being a little slur for me? Hm? Enjoy me having my way with you as you're forced to just kneel there, like the filthy slut you are?" The male would whisper, before shutting his eyes. 

"And I'm going to cum into your mouth, and you're going to swallow it all, alright?" He huffed, yanking the other's hair before cumming right down his throat. 

"Ack!" Yurio began to gag, covering his mouth and his cheeks puffed out, swallowing all of the salty fluid, a tear rolling down his cheek as he tasted the thick liquid. 

The Russian felt a hand at his chin. "Open your mouth, let me see." Otabek said sternly as the boy couldn't do anything but do as ordered, sticking his tongue out. 

And then he wasn't knocked over, right onto the floor as big hands pinned him down. 

"Fuck, Yura. You're so beautiful." He whispered heavily against the Russian's ear, licking the shell of his ear, before placing a finger against the blond's throbbing entrance. 

"Do you think I could make you cum on command, kitten?" The other whispered right against his ear, gently pushing two fingers in at the same time, savouring how the Russian would whine and whimper for him to go slower, as the pain wasn't the worst problem, but he wanted to focus on pleasuring the man above him him. 

"B-Beka.. Please.. Harder!" Yuri gasped, shutting his eyes and bucking his hips up to the touch, a loud moan escaping red lips as Otabek's fingers nailed right onto his prostate, causing him to howl in pleasure. 

And then before he knew it, his boyfriend grabbed his cock, whispering sweet words to him. "Kitten. Cum. Now."

And that's exactly what he did. His back arched, eyes shutting as hips bucked up into the rough treatment, Otabek's fingers continued to massage that small knot inside him, before softly, slowly taking both the digits out. 

"Hm.. Good boy." He whispered gently, picking the other's shaking form up, untying the rope and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "You did so well." 

"I love you, Yura."


	2. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wasnt behaving whilst they were out. What else would he have done?

"Beka.." The blond began to whine for the fifth time. "I want to go home. Now." They were at some soft of shitty mall- Yuri didn't see the point. It didn't have any fashion he was into, anyways. He demanded, a small whimper escaping him he felt a strong glare on him.

And the whining wouldn't stop, all throughout the day, until the reached a certain shop and it seemed that Otabek had finally reach his turning poinf.

"Kitten." The other began, grabbing Yuri's chin and staring him straight into those beautiful blue-green eyes of him. "If you continue like that. I will have my way with you."

Resulting in a loud whine from his lover.

"Oh? You like that, huh?" Otabek continued, whispering oh so sweetly inside one Yuri's ear, being careful to seem as if they were doing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Would you want me to show everyone what a slut you are? Make even more marks on your neck and everyone will know who the fuck you belong to?" He scoffed, admiring how the boy's cheeks were flushed.

"You absolute idiot.. Don't say such things! We're in-"

Then, he was silenced by a small nip on his ears, his eyes roiling back.

Otabek knew that was a sensitive spot of his.

What an absolute dick.

That's when Yuri completely lost it, he gave in, once more and he hated himself for it. "Oh what a little slut you are, Yura.." The Kazakh tutted, shutting his eyes, opening them to find a dazed boy, eyes teary and cloudy with lust.

"Did you.. just cum?" He smirked ever so softly, pushing both of them into the dresser to play about with his crotch, eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Shut the fuck up.. And get me some new pants.. Even if they're shitty.. Just-"  
Otabek quickly kissed him, pulling away and walking out with his lover, out of the dressing room as if nothing had happened.

"You idiot."


	3. Orgasm Denial/ Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He begged and begged.   
> But the sadistic little shit wouldn't give him anything.   
> Not even if he whined, whimpered, or even sobbed.

Loud, breathy moans escaped the blond beneath him, writhing about as he could feel his lover's cock pressed up against his prostate. 

Both his hands were tied to the headboard and a cock ring was wrapped right around the base of his throbbing member, stopping anything from coming out. 

He couldn't tell if he loved the situation. 

Or absolutely despised it. 

"B-Beka.." A choked sob escaped the blond, a large hand wrapped around his throat, making his eyes roll back into his skull. "P-please.. I really need to- Ah!"   
That little bastard. 

Otabek had known how sensitive his little russian lover could get and he loved messing about with that. He loved watching Yuri beg and whimper for release but he'd be denied. 

"If you.."   
A tug at his neck.   
"Don't beg."  
Another tug.   
"Enough."   
Incoherent russian words babbled out Yuri's mouth, gasping for air as the hand let go. 

"I won't let you cum. If I cum before you, Yura. You're not cumming." Yuri felt a tongue lap at his neck, pleads and moans falling out his mouth as Otabek gave a particularly hard thrust to his prostate, to accentuate what he was saying. 

"Please.. Mng.. I want you to fuck me, to let me cum. To make me fall apart underneath you, for you to cum in me and make me forget my name." The blond managed to get out, kicking all his embarassment. 

He wanted this- fuck it, he needed this. 

"N-ngh.. Only since you were such a good slut for me.." Otabek gave one final thrust, gently tugging the cock ring off, cumming into Yuri with a small gasp. 

However, for his lover; it was completely different. 

The poor boy was shaking, his thighs flexing. "Ngh! Oh!" His beautiful, teary blue eyes rolled back, his hips bucking up as he came, splattering it all onto Otabek's and his own chest, the rope digging into his wrists as his hips calmed down. 

"Hah.. you dick.." Yuri panted out.   
"I'm going to be bruised and sore..   
I hope you can carry me about.." He murmured, before his lover gave a small kiss to his brow. 

"Anything for you, my darling Yura, I love you."

And deep down, Yuri loved him back.   
"Mm.. Love you too."

It was home.


	4. Rimming / Daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sORRY FOR NOT POSTING AHHH.   
> I HAVE AN IG BTw @RUSSIANPIXIE !!

"Ngh.. Ah." Broken gasps and whines fell out the boy's lips like a new language, the sensual way his hips bucked up to the tongue pushing right up inside of him, hitting his prostate with overwhelming accuracy. 

"B-Bek.." Yuri called out, grabbing a fist-ful of his lover's hair and trying his best to tug him deeper, to make him cum right beneath Otabek's command. 

Tears streamed down his face, being made to cum so many times resulted in his shaking thighs, hoarse voice, bruised neck. 

Absolutely everything.   
And Otabek found it completely delicious. 

"Hah.." The male removed his tongue, liking the way Yuri's entrance clenched and unclenched, wanting to be filled up the brim and fucked until he passed out. 

"You're a little slut. Aren't you? Practically begging your daddy to make you cum. How many times do you think you can cum, hm? Until you're a dazed, whimpering mess. Right under my touch? Gosh. You're so filthy." 

Sinful words rolled oh so sweetly against his tongue, hot breath hitting the blond's ear as he felt Otabek's erection grind right against his stinging entrance, pushing himself against it only to result in Otabek pulling back, making him collapse onto his forearms. 

"I bet I could make you cum from just my words.. Good boys can do that." He savoured the way Yuri's eyes widened in fear, raising his cracked voice. 

"N-Nhh.. Daddy.. No. Please. I need you. I need you.. Touch me. I'm begging." He whined, trying his best to grab Otabek's hand and put it on his leaking cock, but alas, he pulled it away and instead went back to licking right against his prostate, making little sparks of eletricity run up his back. 

His back arched up, the sensual curve only driving the other male further, pushing one finger, then another into his entrance, scissoring them into the shaking boy benath him. 

"O-Otabek! I'm gonna! Hah!" Yuri's eyes shut, his beautiful, shining hair tangled as he came, tear drops falling from his cheek as both the fingers slowly eased out of him. 

"That was.. Amazing." He murmured, wrapping tired arms around Otabek and allowing himself to be bathed in the care and love, smiling to himself as he felt a kiss be pecked to his forehead.


	5. Orgasm Denial/ Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HII SORRY FOR BARELY POSTING LMAOO

Click. 

Click. 

Yuri could hear the ominous sound of shoes hitting the marble floor, circling him. His eyes covered, and arms behind his back. 

He felt an arm reach up his chest, squeezing his nipple and making him let out a faint squeak. "Otabek.." The blond called out, groaning once the hand had left him, his whole body exposed. 

Another broken, shaky whimper escaped him when the blond felt a hand wrap around his leaking cock, Otabek's skilled hands pumping him, right up to the point where the Russian was squirming about, begging to come under his touch. 

"No." Otabek would whisper, hot breath tickling right up against his ear, only intensifying the sensation, he wouldn't fuck Yuri. 

After all. What was the fun in making him cum so fast? Otabek liked taking it slow. To make Yuri cry and scream for more, and right before Yuri knew it. The Kazakh pulled him by his hair, pushing the blond down as his fingers idly traced his back, savouring the way it arched at such sinful touching. 

"Otabek.. Please.." Yuri managed to say, keening at the touch, his cock bright red and swollen, begging to be touched. He loved to put the nornally attitude filled, talkative Russian into his place, to show what a little slut he could be. 

"Beg, Yura." Otabek replied, the nickname rolling oh so sweetly across his tongue, sending shivers down the other's back, making his hips jolt ever so slightly. "I bet I could make you cum like this.. Whispering these little thoughs into your ear, could you do that Kitten?" The blond shot a small glare, too horny to even retaliate against him. 

"I bet anything I do could make you cum.. I could make you beg and gasp with just my voice.." The low voice echoed, before being interrupted with a rather loud moan, feeling Yuri's hips push up against his hand. 

"Fuck! Otabek.. N-Ngh.. Oh god!" Green eyes filled with tears shut through the blindfold, his blond hair pressed up against the floor as he came, toes curled as Otabek pumped his leaking dick through the aftershocks, his hips eventually slowing, the blindfold taken off of his eyes and the beautiful marks of the rope tugging on his body. 

"Yura? Would you like to have a ba-?" His sentence couldn't finish, before being interrupted by the blond. "Nap first.. I'm tired." He grunted, crawling over to Otabek, nuzzling into the warm. 

"Of course, anything for you." He said softly, laughing once he felt Yuri's face heat up against his neck.


	6. Phone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI   
> SOMEONE DREW ART FOR THIS FIC I AM BLESSED

"Beka." Yuri began, looking at the time on his phone, oh how he fucking hated these stupid time differences, he just wanted to be able to talk to Otabek without him falling asleep over the phone, or something stupid like that. It made him angry the blond couldn't even do that. 

"Hm? What is it Yura?" Otabek replied, with that deep voice that made little sparks travel down Yuri's spine. "Tch. Speak normally would you?" He teased, biting down on his lip, even if he tried to be angry at the other, he really couldn't. 

And that made Otabek smirk. Did the Russian really think he stood a chance up to him. "Oh? Why should I stop? Do you not enjoy the way I speak?" He heard a soft grunt from the other side of the phone, then paying much more closer attention to what the blond was doing. 

"Heh, I know you're trying to seduce me like that. What a corny bastard! Doing such a thing over the phone." The blond snapped, his whole body shaking as he felt his body tightening up, and he was becoming way more uncomfortable. "Thats true, I should more so be there to seduce you in real life. Isn't that right Yura? You would like me to be there, and have my way with you, isn't that right?" He called out, knowing just how to piss the Yuri off but at the same time drive him insane with want and need. 

That made Yuri let out a faint whimper, cursing himself out for doing such a thing. "Would you like that, Yura? I'm sure I could make you come from doing such things over the phone.. Telling you all these things." The Kazakh wouldn't stop teasing him, after all, Yuri had started it. 

"Fuck, Hah.. Shutup!" The blond replied, hips bucking up as he grabbed his phone tightly, he swore he could almost break it. "Why? I'd do whatever you want, I'd touch you, and make you whimper and ga-" Otabek's sentence was cut off by a long, drawn out moan from Yuri, whose hand was tightly wrapped around his cock, and teasing himself with long strokes, his thighs tightening as he was about to come. 

That made Otabek's lips curl up into a smirk, chuckling ever so slightly. "Mh? Yura, come for me." He said, voice dark and eyes lidded. 

And that's what exactly what he did, Otabek couldn't see, but he could hear the creaking of the bed, and the most beautiful noises that fell out his boyfriend's mouth as he came, tear filled eyes shutting as his hips bucked up into the aftershocks, his blond hair tangled and all messy. All because of Otabek's stupid words. 

"I hate you." The blond said with a small groan, collapsing right back onto his bed. 

"Mh, love you too, Yura."


	7. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!! Sorry. School's been really annoying. And I need to space my time out more, lol. You can suggest chapters btw!! Or dm me on instagram(russianpixie)!! I've became friends with really good artists over this. Which i am shook about

Yuri grunted, his phone in his hand and texting his boyfriend, Otabek, who was currently out in town, buying fuck knows what random stuff. He had an addiction for buying vintage items, and putting them in the most randomest of places. 

'Beka.' Yuri texted after the fifth time, eyes brightening as he saw Otabek was typing back to him.   
'Hm? What is it Yura?' Otabek messaged back, raising his eyebrow at how suddenly needy his boyfriend became, causing him to chuckle ever so slightly. 

'Are you nearly home? Next time you're taking me."

The blond responded, before looking to the side of his room, where his outfit was, thigh high socks, along with a jacket that was Otabek's, that went down to his hips, and god, he looked fuckable. With his long hair that flowed down his shoulders and down his back, Yuri swore he would totally fucked himself, too. 

'Mh? I'm coming baby, don't worry." Otabek responded, taking the bag-of-useless-shit in one hand, and beginning his way back home, smiling at the messages and how clingy his boyfriend could be, maybe he was eager for something? But what? Well, he would find out as soon as he had gotten home, that was for sure. 

The Kazakh soon reached the house him and Yuri lived in, taking his keys out and opening the door. "Yura?" Otabek called, looking about the hallway, but to no avail, his boyfriend didn't call back, but he heard the soft 'pitter patter' Yuri would do whenever he was nervous, and that lead him to where Yuri was. 

Once they both came into eye contact with eachother, Otabek's eyes travelled right from his beautiful plaited hair, painted nails, to the jacket, that he looked absolutely adorable in. (And also fuckable), along with the thigh highs. 

Otabek swore he could die right that second. "Yuri?" He called out, biting down on his lip and he embraced the blond, before a small smirk formed on his face. "Just for me?" Yuri nodded, finding himself too excited, and nervous, to form a response. "Is this why you wanred me to come home so early?"

Another nod. 

"Oh? You wanted to come home and tease me like this?" Otabek grabbed his hips, grinding both their hips together, causing Yuri to moan, his head tilting up and his back arching into his touch.

"Hm.. What a slut you are Yura, I thought you got into trouble or something.." Otabek began, his eyes darkening, grabbing Yuri's chin and giving him a soft kiss. 

"Over my lap now." He said, pulling away from Yuri, letting him have the space he needed. But this time, Yuri didn't fight back. He wanted to be perfect for Otabek, to be his little doll and be praised. 

Otabek knew what he was doing of course, so he grabbes the hem of the jacket and pulled it up, revealing his milky white thighs as his hips shook, obviously becoming more needy to be touched. 

And so, Otabek did, one hand keeping ahd of his waist to lessen how much Yuri would squirm, and then, bringing his hand down and roughly spanking his ass, making sure to say words after every spank. "Cum for me, when I say you need to, not a minute before, not a minute after." Another spank, causing Yuri to gasp, thighs shaking due to the pain mixing with pleasure. He was sure to be overwhelmed, and do whatever Otabek would say, before nodding to agree. 

Six more spanks, and Yuri's ass was completely red, his back arching as he felt tears form in his eyes, his lover placed a thumb to his lips, as if to silence him, but that only caused Yuri to smirk, and take that finger into his mouth, sucking on it idly as he was spanked again, his hands digging into Otabek's pants as he swore he could fall off his lap. "You better cum by the next one. Understand me?" He asked, and Yuri was happy to agree, his cock red and throbbing, much like his ass. 

"N-Ngh.. Yes.. Please.. Fuck!" The next slap came, and Yuri groaned, thighs tightening on Otabek's lap as he came, hips bucking up to finish his orgasm, biting down on his lip. 

"Mh.. what about you, Otabek?" The blond asked, still dazed from his orgasm. 

"No Yura.. Today I wanted to focus on you, because you're so kind to me." He muttered, pulling Yuri to sit up, rubbing his ass and giving him a soft kiss.


	8. Hair pulling/kitten play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri loves those rough fingers running through his hair.

"Mh." Yuri let out a soft noise once he felt fingers caress down his back, making him let out a soft whimper against the inside of Otabek's thigh, nuzzling himself against the other's groin. 

He was totally in kitten space, and was doing his best to get the strict dom's above him attention; even going as far to start kissing up and down his thigh. 

That only rewarded him with a tug on the hair, making his eyes shut and legs tighten up. But fuck, did he love the sore pain it gave him. It made adrenaline shoot up his spine and make his legs go shaky. 

But of course, it only made Yuri want to tease the Kazakh above him even more.   
He continued to let out a soft purr, making sure it vibrated against his leg, sending soft jolts of pleasure up his body.   
Otabek, however, wasn't stupid, he knew what the blond was doing. 

And just for payback, he began to trace his fingers in aimless patterns on his lower back, knowing that made Yuri writhe and whimper. Before reaching down and grabbing his cock, relishing in the faint whine Yuri let out. "Ot-" The blond began, before he felt the other's hand wrap around his throat, the sound seeming more like a gasp. 

It only made him roll his eyes back in ecstasy, hips bucking up into the touch his master was giving him. Each movement, each gasp, only made Otabek pump his hand faster, rolling his fingers at the tip when Yuri was on the edge of coming. 

Yuri could only tilt his head back and let such dirty, filthy actions happen, he loved each bit of it. 

And right then, he was coming. It was a high, Yuri had only experienced a few times. But a high that only such sinful things could do, a high that made tears roll down his cheeks and hips snapping up as if his life depended on it. 

And fuck, it was sure worth it.


	9. up dATE (NOT FIC)

IM SO  
INACTIVE  
ON  
AO3  
IM SORRY

IF YOU EVER WANNA HMU ANYWHERE ELSE (YYYURIO ON KIK) IS WHERE TO FIND ME!! OR MY TUMBLR   
https://issa-rat.tumblr.com/ (FOLLOW ME PLEASE IM DESPERATE) 

ILL GET BACK TO WRITINF IM SORRY OMG


	10. Hickey Kink

"Beka!" The blond yelped, as his older partner continued to cover his neck in small, little lovebites that stirred something inside him. The bulge in his pants becoming even more prominent as it pressed against his lover's thigh. "Not so obvious.. Please." Yuri was a babbling mess, biting down on his lap, so hard he was sure that he would break the skin.

That only made the Kazakh grin, brown eyes lighting up and meeting his kitten's emerald ones. "Is my dear Yura embarrassed?" He said in that silk soft, yet authoritative voice, that he knew made Yuri's knees weak, and make him as pliant as a sex doll- made for this type of pleasure. It only made Yuri roll his eyes, sneering at his lover and running his hands up and down that well built chest of his. "So what if I am?" 

"I taught you to respond to pleasure as much as you can, not shy away from it, Yura." Otabek bit even harder into his neck to prove his point, letting out his own soft groans- his dick swelling up in his tight jeans, mentally cursing himself for wearing such restrictive clothing.   
Maybe it wouldn't be bad to see Yuri, his kitten, his property- come undone like this. 

The constant pressure, the hot breath against his neck made the boy gasp and whimper for more, tears springing in his ears from no pleasure to his aching cock. If he only shifted to the side.. He could rub their crotches together.. They would both get pleasure then.. Both cure that heat spreading across both of their needy bodies.

But no. Otabek wasn't having any of it. 

Calloused hands grab the boy's petite waist, stilling any motion from the waist down. This really couldn't be the way he was going to have to get his release, was it? His boyfriend couldn't be so cruel.. denying him pleasure just for the stupid reason that he might have been embarrassed.. Would he? Then he felt those teeth on his neck again, and he let out a sob, from both pain and pleasure. He couldn't take it. Nothing was helping that tight, bundle of need that made his thighs shale.. Not even his boyfriend.

His only resort was to beg, and whine his way out. "Beka.. Please! I'll do anything.. I'll suck you off. I'll let you record me, tie me up! Anything!" But it was if it went through one of Otabek's ears and out the other. He was ignoring every single word that Yuri was saying; and Yuri hated the fact that that made his cock stir with interest. He was a drooling, sobbing mess- it was too much. Yuri could feel that warm tongue against his neck, dragging it up his pulse point and to the junction of his shoulder.

It was simply too much for Yuri, who's back arched with his head tilted, pressing into the mattress, came into his pants- with Otabek looking on at him, a pure look of adoration on his face.. He looked fucking high..

"You're an.. asshole..." He said through ragged breaths, trying his best to get as much oxygen into his system despite the trainwreck of what had just happened to him, which only caused Otabek to give his boyfriend the brightest smile, leaning in and nuzzling their cheeks. 

"Love you too, kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://issa-rat.tumblr.com/


End file.
